onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 495
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = 584 p.8-16 | eyecatcher = Chopper - Usopp | rating = 10.3 | rank = 3 }} "I Won't Run - Ace's Desperate Rescue Operation" is the 495th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Ace and Sabo rescue Luffy from Porchemy by defeating him. Bluejam is mad at Porchemy for his failure and kills him. Luffy finally start to get along with Ace and Sabo. Sabo decides to stay at Mt. Colubo with the Dadan Family. Long Summary Despite being beaten up by Porchemy, Luffy insists on not saying a single thing to them about Ace and Sabo`s theft. Then Porchemy decides to go on the hard way and brings out his special sword. The moment he was going to kill Luffy, Ace and Sabo on a rush destroy the room they were in and fight Porchemy. Ace tells Sabo to pick up Luffy and make a run while he`ll be confronting Porchemy. Sabo asks why won`t Ace escape with them on which he replies that he never runs away from a fight. Sabo then gets into such a situation, that he leaves Luffy on the ground and decides to fight alongside Ace. Their battle is won by Ace and Sabo surprisingly. Then the other shocked Bluejam Pirates report Porchemy`s loss and the two kid`s victory. Bluejam goes to Porchemy and sees him badly wounded. Disgusted that his finest crew member was defeated by mere kids, Bluejam kills him with a Flintlock Pistol. After recovering from their injuries, Luffy starts to nag. Ace tells him to stop nagging and disturbing them. Luffy tells him not to die ever because he is his only family apart from Garp. Ace then reminisces of his past, back when he was wondering whether the existence of Gold D. Roger's son would have been right, on which the people answered that he would be a devil who wouldn't deserve to be born. Ace accepts Luffy's reason and starts a quarrel with him commenting about who is the strongest until Sabo steps in and stops them. He then says how if he stays in the forest, Bluejam's crew might find him and potentially kill him, so he requests to stay with the Dadan Family. The next morning, Luffy, Ace, and Sabo are found sleeping by Dogra, Pochi, and Magra which results in them waking Dadan up. Dadan proceeds to wake up Ace and Luffy but neither provide an answer, so she wakes up Sabo himself. Sabo introduces himself to her, and manages to convince her into letting him stay with them. A short time later, the three decide to head out, but before leaving, Sabo warns Dadan that Bluejam's crew might pass by since they beat up one of his crew members and stole from them. Luffy decides that he wants to get food first, so Ace and Sabo go along with it. Sabo and Ace manage to catch an enormous fish, and while they are eating, Sabo asks Luffy what fruit he ate, and Ace says that exchanging the ability to swim in order to be a rubber man is stupid. Luffy decides to show Sabo his most recently developed technique, Gomu Gomu no Fusen, and while he is off guard, Ace decides to play with him by kicking him around which leads to Luffy falling into the river. As he is sinking, an enormous crocodile appears and swallows Luffy whole. Ace and Sabo get angry and defeat the crocodile in order to rescue Luffy. They decide to eat the crocodile for supper but while they are carrying it back, Sabo suddenly tells them that he has to check on something and asks both Luffy and Ace to accompany him. They realize that Bluejam's crew is still looking for them when they return to the Ace and Sabo's original hideout, so they decide to take a look around Gray Terminal. The three are quickly discovered by the Bluejams but manage to escape them. Back at Mt. Colubo, the Dadan Family is discussing over what should be done about Luffy and company starting a conflict with the Bluejam Pirates. They say things such as the Dadan Family is done for, or that they will just all get massacred, which angers Dadan and leads her to end up saying that if the Bluejams indeed do come here, they'll just turn them in. A member says that even if they turn them in, Bluejam won't be satisfied, so the end solution for them ends up being to just feign ignorance. Dadan decides to practice, but they end up being so terrible at lying that she admits that it's hopeless. The episode ends with Luffy returning with Ace, Sabo, and the crocodile. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Pandaman is seen talking to people in the Gray Terminal when the Bluejam Pirates are looking for Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 495